Texas, USA (616)
United States. The name had wide usage among native Americans, meaning "friends" or "allies". Located in the South Central United States, Texas is bordered by category:Mexico 616 Mexico to the south, category:New Mexico 616 New Mexico to the west, Category:Oklahoma 616 Oklahoma to the north, category:Arkansas 616 Arkansas to the northeast, and category:Louisiana 616 Louisiana to the east. Texas has an area of 268,820 square miles (696,200 km2), and a growing population of 24.7 million residents. Houston, Texas (616) Houston is the largest city in Texas and the fourth-largest in the category:USA 616 United States, while Dallas, Texas (616) Dallas–Fort Worth and Houston are the fourth- and sixth-largest United States metropolitan areas, respectively. Other major cities include San Antonio, Texas (616) San Antonio, El Paso, Texas (616) El Paso, and Austin, Texas (616) Austin—the state capital. Texas is nicknamed the Lone Star State to signify Texas as an independent republic and as a reminder of the state's struggle for independence from category:New Mexico 616 Mexico. The "Lone Star" can be found on the Texas State Flag and on the Texas State Seal today. Due to its size and geologic features such as the Balcones Fault, Texas contains diverse landscapes that resemble both the American South and the Southwest. Although Texas is popularly associated with the Southwestern deserts, less than 10% of the land area is desert. Most of the population centers are located in areas of former prairies, grasslands, forests, and the coastline. Traveling from east to west, one can observe terrain that ranges from coastal swamps and piney woods, to rolling plains and rugged hills, and finally the desert and mountains of the Big Bend. Due to its long history as a center of the American cattle industry, Texas is associated with the image of the cowboy. The term "six flags over Texas" came from the several nations that had rule over the territory. category:Spain 616 Spain was the first European country to claim the area of Texas. category:France 616 France held a short-lived colony in Texas. category:Mexico 616 Mexico controlled the territory until 1836 when Texas won its independence, becoming an independent Republic. In 1845 it joined the category:USA United States as the 28th state. The state's annexation set off a chain of events that caused the Mexican–American War in 1846. Texas declared its secession from the category:USA 616 United States in early 1861, joining the Confederate States of America during the American Civil War. After the war and its restoration to the Union, Texas entered a long period of economic stagnation. In the early 1900s, oil discoveries initiated an economic boom in the state. Texas has since economically diversified. Today it has more Fortune 500 companies than any other U.S. state. With a growing base of industry, the state is a leader in many, including agriculture, petrochemicals, energy, computers and electronics, aerospace, and biomedical sciences. It leads the nation in export revenue since 2002 and has the second-highest gross state product. (source Wikipedia:Texas Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #019 (2008) The Rangers fights a sleeper Skrull agent. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Avengers: The Initiative featuring Reptil #01 (2009) The Texas S.H.I.E.L.D. Regional Base is attacked by Stegron and some dinosaurs but it seems he didn't find what he was looking for and leaves. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } New Mutants New Mutants #015 (2010) Badlands. New Mutants #017 (2010) Badlands. Secret Avengers Secret Avengers #03 (2010) Shadow Council Citadel. Secret Avengers #04 (2010) Somewhere over Texas. Shadow Council Citadel. Dallas El Paso Fort Worth San Antonio more... |initiativeTeam = Rangers }} }} Category:Texas 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05